pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CLTwins
I can't use the chat cuz I can't see the posts in it. Sorry. :( P&I4EVAH! (talk) 23:24, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Your Message Hey, i see that you are new here, and that you are very eager to be a contributer. But please make sure you read our guidlines first. For example, if you just say "MAKE SOME MOAR!", it would be considered spamming because of A) You did not sign the message(Type four of ~ thingies and it should pop up when you save it.) B) The message makes no relevence what so ever. I am sorry to sound boring, but it is for the good of all of us. entering the 2ND DIMENSION'' Awsome!User:Jisu Lee/To do List 15:30, October 18, 2011 (UTC)'' (PS:What news ones?) RE:Come to the Chat Hey! Sorry, I can´t chat! The Wikia-Chat doesn´t works at my computer! :( I already called the Wikia-Team but nobody calls me back!! I´m sorry! :( Angelina747 My Talk Page My Blog RP If I RP with you doesn't mean you can EDITTT MY PROFILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1Chance135 (talk) 14:24, October 21, 2011 (UTC) For the last time I CANNOT USE THE STINKIN LIVE CHAT! I can't see the posts or ANYTHING! I'M SORRY FOR SHOUTING BUT I SAID THIS ALREADY! >:( P&I4EVAH! (talk) 23:47, October 21, 2011 (UTC) me and disneydude finished 4 cartoon heroes movie so we are making a prequel come on please i miss you look uh,can you let me do the episode summaries.It's a crossover with my fanon story.But it might be a while,I gotta finish the other episode summaries of my episodes.-PnFforever (talk) 17:51, October 23, 2011 (UTC) 'Message from PnFforever' Dear Cillian, I know that it's been hard to experience the Fanon Wiki since you arrived but I really need you to work with me.You gonna make a second thought about V.I.L.L.A.I.N..I know that we had some differences but at least,we would make a great team. Sincerily,your friend: PnFforever PnFforever (talk) 16:13, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Dear Cillian, I'm having trouble with quota,I'm gonna have to wait to go into the chat,sincerily,PnFforeverPnFforever (talk) 17:35, October 27, 2011 (UTC) dear cillian,when you make the next episodes,select the plain page,I need to place the infobox.Also,tommorow,I'm converting your new page into a plain one. PnFforever (talk) 18:00, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Dear PnF i made how to teach your kids well? so you can use it if you want! Your friend Cillian Darcy Hey CL have you heard about the upcoming Phineas and Ferb Season 3 cliffhanger episodePnFforever (talk) 07:26, October 30, 2011 (UTC) And by the way,I'm a little bit busy,so don't leave a chat message after the beep.PnFforever (talk) 07:35, October 30, 2011 (UTC) don't knoe" Listen CL,I'm having trouble accessing the chat.This is gonna have to wait.PnFforever (talk) 18:31, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Listen CL know we make a great team but you keep calling me to the chat every late night.I know it may be day in your country but my country took place on the other side of the Earth.In short terms,if your country is day and my country is night.I think I should come to the chat if I wanted to. p/s:it's because I'll be busy doing the episode summaries for my series. Sincerily: PnFforever (talk) 11:07, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Listen cl,don't get upset but I can't come to the chat today,I need to do something today.Sorry about that.PnFforever (talk) 12:46, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I finished the 1-hour special but if you saw any mistake,it means I forgot the year they time travel to.Also I can't come to the chat today.I'm a little bit busy with something.Hope you understand bro.PnFforever (talk) 13:36, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Cillian And Lorcan Were Born in 1996 not 1988 maybe you should rethink about the year because the series took place in 2012 and since it got a crossover with my series,it also took place in 2012 Signed PnFforever (talk) 14:02, November 4, 2011 (UTC) The reason is that I wanted to come to the chat whenever I wanted to,okay.see ya broPnFforever (talk) 16:48, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Think about it,if they were born in 1996 and their birthday is during 2012 (purpose of the year is to sybc the timeline with my series since there's a crossover),they become 16,plus the 1st 12 months before they become 1 years old. no they just 17 they travel through time wait to 1997 dude read this: 1996-1 month 1997-1 year old 1998-2-year old 1999-3 year old 2000-4 year old 2001-5 year old 2002-6 year old 2003-7 year old 2004-8 year old 2005-9 year old 2006-10 year old 2007-11 year old 2008-12 year old 2009-13 year old 2010-14 year old 2011-15 year old 2012-16 year old see,it's not even 17,even if you change the date,they'll be 15. and besides,my series took place in 2012.Since there's a crossover with my series,the Cartoon Heroes The Series also took place in 2012.And don't even think about telling me to change the year,I know what you're gonna do.You either need to change the age their gonna be or push the year 2X.You really need to think about ages and year's correct sequence.PnFforever (talk) 19:43, November 4, 2011 (UTC) it was 2013 they are 17 you don't get it do you.My series+2012+your series=crossover within 2012.remember that there was a crossover with EKDC which took place in 2012,a year after the events of the trilogy,I don't want to spoil the continuity.PnFforever (talk) 19:59, November 4, 2011 (UTC) they are 16 in the 2nd movie of cartoon heroes! can't you just change it,if your series took place in 2013,it means my series also took place in 2013. no can do please,as a friend,just trust me on this one,I was also born in 1996 okay.I know what age I'm gonna be year after year.I'm doing this because I can't ruin the settings of my series.We need to work on this one.We're a team,you always rejects everything I always suggest.But just this once please..You can't just suggest on your own or do it.You need to think. so please.(sobs)PnFforever (talk) 20:05, November 4, 2011 (UTC) i love to but i can't i am sorry bro Look,I think you should give it a second thought,I doing this but not because I wanted to ruin your series.It's because I wanted to protect my series.For now,just leave the 1-hour special page until you think about it,think about how people feels if you keep rejecting ideas that was already exiting that you consider not.PnFforever (talk) 02:53, November 5, 2011 (UTC) P/S:It's because my series took place in 2012 and that there's a crossover with your series.If your series took place in 2013,how did the crossover happen.You need to think to keep the original continuity. you can do the episodes summary if you want LOOK.I'M TIRED OF YOU BEING A JERK ALL THE TIME,YOU COULD JUST FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO MAKE THOSE EPISODES BUT I'M TAKING THE CROSSOVER WITH ME.YOU MAKE YOUR CARTOON HEROES AND I MAKE MINE.IF IT MAKES YOU HAPPY,I MAKE YOUR UNIVERSE BEING 1 YEAR ABOVE MY UNIVERSE.GOOD DAY TO YOU SIR.i SAY GOOD DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PnFforever (talk) 14:21, November 6, 2011 (UTC) P/S LEAVE MY SERIES ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FINE,AND I'M TAKING THE CROSSOVER WITH ME,IT'S NOW NOT PART OF YOUR STORY,IT'S PART OF MINE.I'LL CONVERT IT TO A MINI SERIES WITH A DIFFERENT TITLE.PnFforever (talk) 14:33, November 6, 2011 (UTC) MY SERIES AND YOUR SERIES ARE NOW BREAKING UP! THEN I'LL JUST HAVE TO CONVERT THE CROSSOVER"S SERIES CROSSOVERING SO THAT IT WOULD EAVE NO CONNECTION TO YOUR SERIES.THAT CROSSOVER IS OFFIALLY MINE Sign right here to give the crossover to me: NO NO NO! YES YOU ARE,IT'S A CROSSOVER WITH MY SERIES.YOU SAID THAT YOURS AND MINE ARE BREAKING UP>THAT CROSSOVER STILL LINKS WITH MY SERIES AND I CAN CHANGE WHAT MY SERIES CROSSING OVER WITH. Sorry, cillian, it's 2 against 1.Chance135 (talk) 15:04, November 6, 2011 (UTC) That's right,plus my series,it makes 3.PnFforever (talk) 15:06, November 6, 2011 IF YOU WANT ME I WILL BE AT THE FANFICTION WIKI LOOK AT STUFF THAT WAS AWESOME!! Can I be the judge? lol Chance135 (talk) 15:09, November 6, 2011 (UTC) no chance i though we are friends i am going to look at my cartoon character life story. It's no use,CLTwins,you can't run cause your user profile is everywhere around every wiki,NOW,GIVE ME THE CROSSOVER.I WON'T BE SATISFIEDPnFforever (talk) 15:16, November 6, 2011 (UTC) SNEAKY GUY ARE'NT YOU,IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK. sorry that I didn't come.It's just that my internet's running slow so getting contact with the chat might be a while.Hope you understand.PnFforever (talk) 18:27, November 6, 2011 (UTC) okay hey maybe we can turn our 1 hour special into a movie you know a crossover of cartoon heroes and fish hooks I could but that would risk changing it's original storyline,are you gonna risk that? p/s-we make the next episode after that one to have a toilet scene.PnFforever (talk) 19:05, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Dude Listen My computer won't allow me to see the posts in the Live Chat. Thus I can't go into it. Okay? P&I4EVAH! (talk) 18:27, November 7, 2011 (UTC) hey man,listen,my dad told me to sleep at 12,so I can't go to chat at 2 or 1 am.sorry.PnFforever (talk) 11:52, November 8, 2011 (UTC) okay man okay,I got great ideas for the episodes: *13-Uzi got cloned by one of Blue Laser's machines,resulting in creating Dark Uzi. *14-Cillian and Ferb discover an artifact hidden inside an ancient temple *15-The characters ended up in the Negative Zone. *16-Candace met a teenager named Jeremy Johnson. um maybe we don't need that 16th one okay,i'll think of something else for 16 but maybe laterPnFforever (talk) 13:44, November 12, 2011 (UTC) meet me at the chat by 3.o.Clock i can't,i'm sleeping at about 12 or above 1.I can come to the chat whenever I want PnFforever (talk) 13:48, November 12, 2011 (UTC) hurry up You do realize that blue laser has appeared in the episodes before the tv movie.That summary needs a little modificationPnFforever (talk) 03:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC) i'm know season2: *20-the blue laser and the evil-doers organization got taken over by a most evil villain and he renames b.l.a.t.e to v.i.l.l.a.n.s. and he decides to destroy cillian and his friends. *21-after his friends got captured by the new enemies,Cillian must venture to the villain hq to save them and stop villains' evil plots. *22-A fox named Kiki arrived in town-note:this is the debut of ch kiki *23-cillian and blue laser ended up in an alternate universe where V.I.L.L.A.I.N. has conqured the world. those episodes are good one also,i can't come to the chat today,but for now,i can think up of 4 episodes.If you disagree with the new enemies,they appeared in the crossover and i said before that i want to make them debut in the 2nd season.also,ep 32 and 34 are the broadcast number of the two-parter crossover,cartoon heroes dimensional crisis.I hope you do well. p/s:20 and 21 are two-parters p/p/s:i miscalculated over chdc's broadcast number.it's actually 34 and 35.PnFforever (talk) 16:46, November 13, 2011 (UTC) hello,cillian.sorry i'm kinda late.I was busy p/s i'm sick. singed PnFforever (talk) 09:09, November 14, 2011 (UTC) 24-Cillian finds an ancient power from the past and villains decides to steal it from him. 25-dark uzi called uzi weak so uzi push himself too far to defeat his counterpart but cillian attempts to prevent him from fighting him alone. p/s:this is all i can think of.if you don't know who dark uzi is,refer to the 13th episode.PnFforever (talk) 17:46, November 15, 2011 (UTC) no don't like it pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.if you think uzi became bad he didn't.he just wants to fight his foe alone.and 24.come on ancient powerthat's super so. ppppplllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeePnFforever (talk) 18:09, November 15, 2011 (UTC) can't go to the chat today.need to sleep early.goodnight.PnFforever (talk) 16:16, November 16, 2011 (UTC) 26-The characters ended up in another planet. 27-V.I.L.L.A.I.N.S. sends a deadly robot programmed to kill cillian. 28-cillian got sucked into a video game by the villains' new monster. p/s-i told i use your sucked into the video game idea for somethingPnFforever (talk) 16:28, November 17, 2011 (UTC) cool come to the chat so we can talk It's great that you make it but i don't know much about homestar army,can we just stick it to it's guest star being only fish hooks.PnFforever (talk) 13:08, November 19, 2011 (UTC) it's okay you can do it if you want but you need the prequel movie for your series look for the last time i don't need a prequel,the first movie was already the start.PnFforever (talk) 14:08, November 19, 2011 (UTC) fine try make emily kinney the movie! come on man,what do you want from my series for goodness sake.it's not even yours.look,i appreciate you're trying to help but there are only three movies in my seriesPnFforever (talk) 14:11, November 19, 2011 (UTC) maybe i can make my own emily kinney movie call ACROSS TIME AND SPACE you have no right to add a movie to my series.your series is cartoon heroes.i'm sorry but i said this already.please leave my series alone.PllllllllllllllllllllllllleasePnFforever (talk) 14:16, November 19, 2011 (UTC) fine you do power hour episode 2 then! but i am taking cartoon heroes dimensional crisis back what is your problem cillian,i thought you changed your jerk-y ways.you have a serious attitude problem :( listen do that power hour episode 2 and i will look at it fine,if i do it,you'll promise not to have this kind of attitude again and give me back the chdc and i'm currently watching a youtube video.promise you're my friend right.PnFforever (talk) 14:28, November 19, 2011 (UTC) okay you keep part 2 i keep part 1 i meant 'all '''chdc,it's a crossover with my series after all right.look don't be mad okay.I don't want to go through this argueing thing for the 3rd time.PnFforever (talk) 14:35, November 19, 2011 (UTC) okay okay,we have a deal but,since i don't know homestar army,homestarmy will be just a name of a character that is similar to that series.PnFforever (talk) 14:48, November 19, 2011 (UTC) the homestarmy first appeared in cartoon heroes 4ever the invasion of the homestarmy and they have been defeated by cillian. but now they are back! right .that's one plot i caled creative.i really know i want to do it but i don't really know anything about homestar army.who's homestarmy?PnFforever (talk) 14:54, November 19, 2011 (UTC) the homestarmy is the name of the army which series they came from?PnFforever (talk) 14:58, November 19, 2011 (UTC) homestar runner.com tch.figures.okay i'll see what i can do with those characters from the series which i don't know of.PnFforever (talk) 15:02, November 19, 2011 (UTC) they are main villains of power hour episode 2 now start make that episode Your Message on DisneyDude's page? DisneyDude is banned for a month, so he can't go in the chat. Tpffan leave a message :D 17:06, November 19, 2011 (UTC) you mean the rest of the month? look,you problaby think i'm a jerk but i'm not the one who says that the movie is part of season 1.you did.When I say "The TV movie ends season 1" you answered "yes".Why did you decide to change it to a season 2 episodes?PnFforever (talk) 03:57, November 20, 2011 (UTC) it's not a season 1 episode. perhaps you missed my questions,why did you decide to change the movie's prod. code to season 2?and by the way,you should let me do part 3 to avoid putting cartoon characters i don't know of until that,you should answer my question,why aren't they season 1 episodes if they're episodes 17,18 and 19?i just don't get it.if the tv movie are season 2 episodes,does that mean season 1 only have 16 episodes instead of 19?PnFforever (talk) 14:59, November 20, 2011 (UTC) it's a season 2 tv movie then what about season 1?does it only have 16 episodes?16:32, November 20, 2011 (UTC)PnFforever (talk) um it need 3 more episodes oh,it needs three more allright,it's the tv movie aka episode 17,18 and 19.think about it,instead of being the start of season 2,it would be a season 1 finale.I know you said that it's a season 2 episode,you don't have to repeat them but you're gonna have to trust me.PnFforever (talk) 16:39, November 20, 2011 (UTC) no cartoon heroes and fish hooks power hour episode one is episode 17 18 and 19 ??????.I thought you said '''three part '''is 17 (episode 1),18(episode 2) and 19(episode 3).besides i've already suggested ep 20-28.is power hour 2 20,21 and 22?i already suggest those three episodes don't you remember. oh yeah i loved them then what is the broadcast number of power hour 2,besides that you even do the production code wrong power hour 2 is an season 2 episode now BYE! is it a season 2 finale cause i already write down much production codes from 29-35 (crossover with ekdc part 2) on a paper.if it's not we should just make it seaon 2 ep 18,19 and 20.you have to agreee with me on this one.PnFforever (talk) 17:08, November 20, 2011 (UTC) but if you don't,then i'll guess i'll change the prod codes i plannedPnFforever (talk) 17:09, November 20, 2011 (UTC) no power hour 2 is a first season 2 episode! now please stop interuping me! i won't be visiting the internet for a week to reserve quota so i can't go to the chat or suggest new episodes.PnFforever (talk) 14:08, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ''p/s-while i'm out of the internet,don't mess with my story or the crossover okay.PnFforever (talk) 14:11, November 21, 2011 (UTC) okay bro! you can make me my own cillian darcy movie hey man,look don't get mad but i won't coming to the chat today.PnFforever (talk) 15:06, November 23, 2011 (UTC) okay see you later? E-yupPnFforever (talk) 16:05, November 23, 2011 (UTC) meet me at the chat later okay? allright but remember,i live in a different country so the times around your half might not be the same in the half my country took placePnFforever (talk) 16:33, November 23, 2011 (UTC) okay hey,i woke up at uh..let's just say between 11:30am and 12:00pm.sorry if i didn't come.hey don't worry,it's just a chat right.PnFforever (talk) 03:54, November 24, 2011 (UTC) okay okay.i will.PnFforever (talk) 10:32, November 26, 2011 (UTC) okay okay.just be patience.once I come up with the most wesomest and creative plot.i'll do it.i'll ensure you buddy it's gonna be awesome.PnFforever (talk) 16:11, November 26, 2011 (UTC) okay but not today.i'm very busy this night.and by the way,it is now night in my country.so,meet me tommorow (my country's tommorow).PnFforever (talk) 12:06, November 27, 2011 (UTC)